The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a touch panel, and, more particularly, to a touch panel working in a stable and reliable way.
Due to the considerations of aesthetics and easy, convenient operation, there is an ever-increasing application of touch mode in the control panel of the existing motor product; that is, providing the display patterns on the panel of the product, and then inducing the operation of the through providing capacitance- or resistance-typed touch sensors under the panel and converting them into corresponding electric signals to transmit to a touch control circuit. The touch control circuit can correspondingly control the light-emitting status of the corresponding light-emitting device, and the lights emitted by the light-emitting device can illuminate the display patterns on the panel. The touch control circuit can also send the corresponding signals to the main control circuit to control the working status of the motor product. In this way, it can effectively achieve human-computer interactions, and improve the operative convenience of the electronic product.
Taiwanese Patent No. 97208965 (the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety) discloses a touch panel display equipment, which mainly consists of a touch control circuit, electrically connected with at least one touch sensor and a corresponding light-emitting device. The touch sensor can induce an approaching signal and transmit it to the touch control circuit to control the power of the light-emitting device. A main panel is also on the touch panel display equipment, provided with a light hole corresponding to the position of the above-mentioned light-emitting device, the light-emitting device is provided at one side of the light hole. Finally, a nameplate is also disclosed, which is provided the display pattern of the panel on it, a light conducting device, which is provided at the light hole. When operating the touch sensor to make the light-emitting device illuminate, the lights will penetrate through the light conducting device, uniformly scatter into the light hole and refract at the nameplate.
This existing touch panel integrally arranges the touch sensors and their corresponding touch control circuits onto a printing circuit board, since the touch sensor is easily influenced by the electromagnetic noises generated by its adjacent touch control circuits. The induction signals of the touch sensor will fluctuate after it has been interfered, which may further cause the touch control circuit to send out wrong working instructions. Additionally, if the traditional one-board design is adopted, it may require very high quality demands and more efforts in the processes of design, element selection and manufacturing to effectively reduce or diminish the electromagnetic interferences of the touch control circuit on the touch sensors, which will greatly raise the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, the defect in the existing touch panel lies in a relatively poorer working reliability of the touch panel caused by lowering the required standard on the anti-electromagnetic interference ability of the touch sensor, or a great increase in the manufacturing cost to improve the anti-electromagnetic interference ability of the touch sensor.